


Drag My Teeth

by MaggieMayI



Category: Critical Hit (Podcast)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, body control, suggestion of sexual assault, upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMayI/pseuds/MaggieMayI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith awoke with a start....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence and The Machine's song Howl, which makes me think of Smith every time I hear it. 
> 
> This idea came about rather randomly, my first attempt at writing anything for these characters.

Smith awoke with a start, his skin flushed with sweat and heart hammering out of his chest like a jackrabbit. 

Trying to calm himself, he glanced around, slowly coming back to the present; the smooth wooden walls, the soft bed beneath him. He was in his room on Thony’s ship, he remembered now. He was here with the others…Orem Torq, and Randus. They were on a mission, trying to save the world..to fix the moon…

Taking a deep breath, he found himself climbing out of bed, moving as if in a trance. His skin felt too tight, his throat dry, buzzing all over with an energy he couldn’t place. The ringing in his ears was back, and his world was being reduced to dark patches and pinpoints of too bright light…Was he dying? Was whatever had happened to him finally just going to kill him here and now? He would almost welcome it at this point, anything to make the pain just —

“Smith?”

And like that, it was over. The buzzing, the ringing, the light and the shadow. Smith found himself in the hallway, pressed against the cool wood with Randus before him, hands on Smith’s bare arms, one warm flesh and the other cool metal. His brown eyes were worried, a frown on his face as he looked up at the taller man. 

“Smith?” He repeated, “Can you hear me? Are you alright? You came barreling out like you were being chased by gods know what…Is it…” he paused, glancing at the rings adorning Smith’s fingers, the knuckles beneath them still barely red and swollen. “Is something else happening…?”

Shaking his head, and meeting Randus’ concerned gaze with his own, “I..I don’t know…I woke up…and things just..”he trailed off, hating the helpless tone in his voice. “Randus I don’t know what’s happening…”

He felt the fingers on his skin tighten slightly as Randus shifted the two of them, Smith’s arm thrown across his shoulders as he half carried the young man into his own room, settling him onto the edge of the bed. “Listen..Smith. Focus, okay? I’m going to try and help you but I need you to talk to me, can you do that?”

Raising his head to meet the other’s eyes, Smith found their gazes locked and it was like a bolt of lightning shot through him, a hunger filling him like he had never known.

He moved with more speed than he thought himself capable of, grabbing Randus by the shoulders and dragging him down onto the bed. Using his height to his advantage, he pinned Randus down to the scratchy sheets, straddling the artificer’s hips. 

“Smith?! What the hell are you—“ the protest was swallowed down as Smith found his mouth on Randus’ , the kiss a violent clashing of lips and teeth. He felt a growl rumble up from his chest, his nails digging into soft flesh and hips grinding down, hard flesh against hard flesh. 

“Don’t fight me Ran’” he heard himself hiss as he pulled away, his voice sounded foreign and a million miles away, he wanted to scream, this wasn’t supposed to happen this way…not now, not like this, what was he doing?? 

He pulled back, feeling a grin pull at the corner of his mouth. His teeth were too sharp, his body too tight, like a spring about to snap. Looking down at Randus, the shorter man looked shocked, his face flushed and lips swollen, a single bead of blood welling up from where the skin had split.

The sight of the blood sent a spark through him, and he snarled, “Mine. All mine” his voice burning like acid in the back of his throat as he descended again, lips and teeth tracing a path down the smooth column of Randus’ throat, feeling the strong pulse. With a chuckle like a razor wrapped in velvet, he felt his teeth tearing through the fragile skin, the smooth taste of hot syrupy copper flowing over his tongue. He heard Randus start to scream, but the claws of one hand were already there, digging in and tearing flesh like paper, leaving the sound little more than a helpless gurgle.

Leaning up to meet the eyes of the artificer beneath him, Smith pressed blood stained lips to Randus’ temple, his voice quiet and soothing. “You’ll be with us forever Ran, making us stronger….helping us to shatter it all…” He grinned again, watching as the last of the life faded away, and he began to feast…..

 

 

Smith awoke with a start, his skin flushed with sweat and heart hammering out of his chest like a jackrabbit....


End file.
